The invention relates to a socket arrangement having a housing, in particular a built-in housing, bearing at least one, preferably a plurality of, sockets, the socket having an electrically conductive flange inserted into a housing opening, and a contact carrier inserted into the flange and having one or more electrically conductive contacts for connecting to countercontacts of a plug corresponding to the socket.
Such an arrangement is known from DE 10 2006 015 718 A1. The socket arrangement forms a distributor system, having a housing which bears a multiplicity of sockets into which corresponding plugs may be inserted. The plug is mechanically locked on an electrically conductive flange that has the form of a sleeve enclosing a contact carrier which forms the electrically conductive contacts. The flange may be connected to a shield of a cable which bears the plug.